


Noises

by Noodle_Boi



Series: Johan And Peewit Are Boyfriends [1]
Category: Johan et Pirlouit | Johan & Peewit
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Exhaustion, Insomnia, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Boi/pseuds/Noodle_Boi
Summary: Johan is afraid that someone will creep into their room while on an adventure. Peewit gets tired of it.
Relationships: Johan/Pirlouit | Johan/Peewit
Series: Johan And Peewit Are Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921960
Kudos: 3





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

> I love Johan and Peewit so much! They are both precious bois.

Johan and Peewit checked into an inn. It was small, the roof was leaky and it only had one small bed, but that wasn’t what Johan was worried about. The man that allowed them into the room was a strange, hooded man, he looked as though he belonged to an evil cult. Johan was worried about the man sneaking into the room, robbing them or kidnapping them, it had happened before. 

Peewit flopped down onto the semi hard mattress, he could go to sleep right then, right there. 

Johan wasn’t going to have it.

“You have to get prepared for bed first,” He stated.

“I am.”

“No you're not. Take off your shoes, and get into your night shirt.”

Peewit groaned, he kicked off his shoes, he ripped off his tights and tunic, leaving him in his nightshirt.

Johan did the same, joining Peewit in the bed. They were both exhausted. Peewit was quick to sleep, but Johan lay awake. He always stayed awake hours after they had gone to bed on adventures, he knew better at this point than to go straight to sleep. There could be someone on the other side of the wall waiting to rob them, or threatening to kill them. There was always a bad man somewhere in the world and it was often that he and Peewit that ran into them. 

Johan was tired, his eyelids began to droop over his eyes and it was becoming hard to concentrate on the sounds that were coming from outside of the room, footsteps, voices, creaks of furniture. It all meant something, and his brain was ignoring it. 

Johan closed his eyes for a second but quickly jumped awake again. Had he gone to sleep? Did someone creep in?

“Johan…” Peewit grumbled. “Go to sleep, no one’s going to come in. You can go to sleep now.”

Johan almost had a heart attack at the jesters voice. He quickly calmed though. Peewit wasn’t always the most aware of his surroundings, but sometimes he knew what he was talking about. Sometimes. 

Johan turned over and slightly embraced his friend in his arms. He never felt safer than having Peewit next to him. He felt all of the worries from earlier in the night melt away as he allowed the warmth of the heat from Peewit and the blankets submerged him in their warmth.

Peewit mumbled. “Goodnight, Johan.”

“Goodnight, Peewit,” Johan replied with a yawn.


End file.
